When Everything Goes Wrong
by headdurr
Summary: Usagi is having fun at the park with all of her friends when she is dragged away from them and raped,starts out UsagiSeiya then goes to UsagiMamoru and other pairings REALLY INTERESTING TWIST IN THE LATEST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Just to get this over with, I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON...and the characters Steve and Diego are completely mine!**

Usagi, Daisy, and Mina are all sisters and Umino and Steve are their friends from school. Seiya and Yaten are brothers

(((Usagi, Seiya, Mina, and Umino are in 11th grade; Steve and Yaten are in 12th; Daisy and Diego 8th)))

_**CHAPTER ONE:**_

After stealing Steve's hat Usagi runs into the woods along the paths. Upon passing playground 2 she was grabbed from behind and blindfolded. Whoever it was raped her while threatening to stab her with the knife that was currently held to her neck. After his fun and release he forced Usagi to take a pill and thats where Seiya came in. He fought the rapist and knocked him unconscious. He then went to see how Usagi was and asked her if she could stand, when she tried Usagi fell back down. Seiya then picked her up bridal style and started walkin back towards the park

Usagi was wearing a short black jean skirt and a black tank top. There was a cut across her upper thigh due to trying to ward off the rapist. Oh and a blindfold that covered her eyebrows down to her upper lip.

"So you're Usagi right? My names Seiya" introduced Seiya

"How did you know my name? And why did you help me?" questioned Usagi

"Well my brother, cousin and me just moved here, and we were playing basketball when we heard Steve, Umino, Daisy, and Mina screaming your name lookin for you...since Yaten and Diego were flirting with Mina and Daisy they volunteered to help, I remembered seeing you run into the paths this way and searched here first" Seiya informed

"Oh" Usagi replied stupidly until she felt something wet fall on her cheek, she looked up and noticed that it just started to rain.

"Did you want my jacket?" Seiya asked once he noticed Usagi's apparel

"No, I like the rain" replied Usagi, she felt as if the rain was washing all signs of her rapist off of her

Usagi then snuggled closer to Seiya's chest and fell asleep.

Looking down at Usagi, Seiya wondered what her face looked like underneath the blindfold and imagined that she had the most beautiful eyes that one could just get lost in.

Upon arriving at the park everyone crowded around Seiya.

"Where did you find her!" Daisy asked anxiously while everyone gaped at Usagi.

"Wh-what happened to her?" Mina asked after seeing Usagi blindfolded and the blood trailed down Usagi's thigh and leg

"...I think that's her story to tell, but we need to call the cops there's a guy up there that I knocked unconscious" said Seiya

"Why did you do that?" inquired Yaten, Seiya's older brother, who just happened to be flirting with Mina.

"Yea man you never beat the shit out of any one for no reason..."said Diego, Seiya's younger cousin, who was hugging Daisy.

Seiya set Usagi down in one of the booster swings and took off her blindfold.

About 2 minutes later she came too and the first thing Usagi saw was Seiya's soft brown eyes and couldn't help but get lost in them.

Seiya felt the same way when he saw Usagi's clear blue crystal eyes.

Daisy cleared her throat and Usagi broke eye contact with Seiya and looked around her...Steve and Umino left once the cops came and showed them where Usagi's attacker was and went home.

"Are you ok, Usagi? What happened!" Mina asked hastily

"...When I ran into the woods I ran all the way up to playground 2 and stopped to take a breather. Then someone grabbed me from behind, put a blindfold on me, and started dragging me away. I was about to scream when he held a knife to my throat and told me that if I screamed he would kill me, that scared me so much that I dropped Steve's hat and just did what the guy told me. He made me lay down after what seemed like 10 minutes of walking and said that if I didn't do what he wanted he would kill me..."

Usagi mentally recaped to herself what happened the whole time. She remembered that he started kissing her, and he even tried to put his tongue in her mouth but she wouldn't let him. He then stuck his hand up her shirt and pinched her nipple. Caught off guard Usagi remembers gasping, and when she did that he stuck his tongue in her mouth. His hands continued to wander under her shirt and he bend his head lower and started sucking on her. She tried to push him off but then he bit down and sliced her shoulder with the knife. When he did that he then stuck his fingers into her and thrust them in and out for a while. Once he took them out he stuck his tongue in. As if her body was betraying her, Usagi remembered that she had an orgasim which, unfortunately encouraged him. After he got off of her, she thought that he was done and a sense of relief filled her body, but it was short lived. For once she felt her self assured that he was done, he thrust his dick into her and she screamed in pain. _'That must've been when everyone heard me' _Usagi thought to herself. And because she screamed he sliced her upper thigh with the knife. She tried to ignore the fact that he was thrusting into her so painfully and instead tried to focus on things other than her body. But yet again her body was working against her and she had another orgasim leading him into one himself. _'Why is it that my body betrays me when I'm not enjoying this at all!'_ Usagi thought, frustrated with herself. He then got off of her, wiped himself off, and forced her to take a pill. After he made sure that she swallowed the pill he said to her _"Was it good for u?" _When she told him _"no" _he replied saying_ "Well I'll just have to show you how good it was again then"._ He raped her again and again until Usagi felt as if her body was going to break. When he got off of her for the final time, Usagi heard curses and fighting, which she now knew was Seiya and her attacker fighting...

"...He raped me and Seiya came after a while and beat the crap outta that guy and saved me." Usagi concluded

Everyone looked at Usagi shocked that this could happen to someone they knew, and then they looked at Seiya nd noticed his stunned state.

"So...so you didn't know all of that happened to her Seiya?" Mina asked

"No, I didn't know, when I saw him on her I thought they were just a couple screwing around at first. But then i realized that he was holding a knife to her and she was trying to get him off of her. I didn't realize it was Usagi at first, once I started carrying her away I realized that it was her. Anyways once I saw the knife I immediately jumped the guy, I don't know what got into me." Seiya said

"And then you saved Usagis life...?" Daisy asked

"Yea I guess I did" Seiya said realizing it himself

"My hero" Usagi said jokingly

Everyone was focused on Seiya and looked at Usagi surprised, yet again, that after all of this happened to her she could still be herself.

Usagi's eyes were only on Seiya though and she thought '_I know that I should be upset and angry about this, but I can't let this get to me, I have a life to live and I'm not going to let that creep that raped me have the satisfaction of knowing that he ruined my life_'

"...Hey you guys I'm kinda hungry can we go home?" Usagi asked Daisy and Mina

"Yeah...yeah sure, of course ur hungry, its already 6..haha yea, uhh you haven't eaten since what 10 this morning? Ok yea umm lets go" Mina said

"Hey, are we still gunna watch those movies and hav pizza? Cause I really wanted to watch that one movie...no scary movies tonight though" Usagi said smiling she felt the thought of the day's earlier events slip into the back of her mind, never to be remembered unless brought up again.

"Oohh come on Usagi, we never watch scary movies thats not fair.." Mina said smiling also "...Alright alright we won't watch a scary movie, happy?" Mina said, giving in to one of Usagi's famous puppy dog pout.

"Yeah! lets go!" she said

"Hey you guys? Did you really wanna walk all the way home!" Daisy asked

"...Well how else are we gunna get home?" Usagi asked forgeting about Seiya, Yaten, and Diego.

Seiya cleared his throat and Usagi looked at him. "Well we can always give you girls a ride home" he said "..Yaten and Diego came in Yaten's car and I came on my motorcycle...So you all can go in his car...unless you wanna ride on my bike with me, Usagi?" Seiya asked mentally crossing his fingers

Daisy and Mina noticed the hope in Seiya;s eyes and smiled saying, "Of course she'll go on your bike with you, she loves motorcycles" Mina said

"Plus Usagi I don't wanna be too squished with Mina" Daisy said laughing and stuck her tongue out at Mina when she tried to punch her.

Not getting why her sisters were acting so weird Usagi said "..Uhh sure, thanks Seiya"

Seiya then beamed a bright smile towards Usagi and said "alright lets go, you hav to tell me where to go though, I'm new around here...Yaten are you guys gunna follow?"

"Yea man" Yaten said as he got into his car Mina, Daisy, and Diego followed. Mina sat in the passengers seat while Daisy and Diego sat in the back.

Feeling in a playful mood Usagi went up to Daisy's window in the back and said to Diego, "Don't try anything funny with her, or you have me to deal with!" she said mock threateningly.

Daisy looking at Usagi, flicked her in the forehead and said that she was a retard.

Usagi walked off laughing and then stopped abruptly when she saw Seiya's bike. It was a black Orange County Chopper with rain drop decals on it.

Seiya helped her on and left the park, turning left since Usagi told him too.

He couldn't help but wonder if Usagi had done this before cause she was a natual at leaning with him and the bike when needed.

Upon arriving at her house, Seiya helped Usagi off and asked her, "Have you ever ridden on an OCC before? Cause you're a natural at it."

"Haha thanks, my dad has one and I love it." she replied

"How did you know to lean with the bike?" Seiya asked

"I don't know, I don't even notice that I do that. Its as natural to me as walking I guess. Hey, did you wanna come in and wait for the rest? I saw them go the other way so I guess Mina or Daisy asked them to get something."

"..Uhh yea sure that'd b great" Seiya said

Upon getting in the house Usagi's shih tzu's Minnie and Max started running around and barked for attention.

Seiya bent down and started petting and playing with Minnie.

"She's my favorite" Usagi said as she walked to the kitchen

"Haha yea she's cute. She's like a lil teddy bear." Seiya said

"Yea..." Usagi said as she walked into the kitchen, cleaned up the mess the dogs made, and stuck her head out into the living room "Hey, did u want anything to drink? There's soda, water, ice tea, or juice."

"I'll have ice tea thanks," Seiya said "...You want any help?"

"Naw, I'm good, Come on into the kitchento drink it. My parents are away on a 2 week cruise and won't be back for another 10 days, but we still hav rules..." she said as she handed Seiya his ice tea and sat at the table.

"Soo Seiya, what grade are you in?" Usagi asked after a couple minutes of uncomfortable silence

"I'm going into Eleventh grade in Pleasant Valley. What about you?" he answered

"Same" Usagi said after taking a sip from her own ice tea.

"Cool, are you originally from around here?"

"No, we came here around 3 years ago. Daisy is my stepsister and my mom married her dad so they decided to move us all up here"

"Oohh cool. Is it nice up here? How're the people?" he asked

"Its nice up here when you have a car, and at first you'd think that the people are a buncha hicks, but theres only some that really are. So where did you move here from?"

"California"

"Wow, it must be a huge change for you, do you think its worth it?" Usagi asked intrigued

"I do now" Seiya said smiling sweetly at Usagi.

Blushing Usagi said "I think I should call Mina and ask her what kinda pizza to order -"

"No need Usagi, I'm already here and we have the pizzas!" Mina interrupted as she came in with 2 pizzas.

"Oh, what kind did you get?" Usagi asked

"Pepperoni and plain" Daisy replied as she walked into the kitchen after Mina.

"Right, so are you guys staying for pizza and a movie?" Mina said

Yaten and Diego said "sure" whereas Seiya says, "No thanks, we can't stay. We don't wanna be a burden."

Mina and Daisy chime in "NO! We mean of course your not a burden, stay, watch some movies and eat pizza with us."

After seeing Usagi look at them questioningly Mina says "Well they are new here, and they could use some friends. Also we can always catch them up with what they need to know around here tonight. You know before school starts."

"Alright then we'll stay, is that ok with you Usagi?" Seiya inquires

Usagi, feeling cornered and having no choice says they can stay.

"So what movie are we gunna watch first?" Daisy asks while taking a bite from her pizza

"I want to watch a scary movie!" Yaten and Mina say at the same time. They look at each other, laugh, and take seats next to each other on the couch.

"Uhhh no scary movies..."says Usagi "I want to watch a comedy"

"I wanna watch a romance movie!" Daisy interrupts, after hearing this all the guys groan.

They decided to watch a movie that had some romance, some scary parts (where Usagi walked out of the room with some sort of excuse), and even some adventure.

After the movie was over it was 11:30p.m. and everyone was cleaning up the mess they made out of the living room...

_**Sometime during the movie when Usagi left the room...**_

After one excuse from Usagi during a scary part where she supposedly had to get something to drink everyone threw popcorn and candy at her when she came back in causing a huge mess.

All 3 of the girls plopped down on the couch, Usagi laying across them while Daisy messed with her hair, and Mina tried to get Usagi off

"I think it's about time we head out it's already late and you girls look tired" Diego says

Daisy and Mina look at each other and quickly jump up off the couch, throwing Usagi on the floor on top of the sitting Seiya in the process...

"Why don't you guys stay the night" Mina says quickly

Usagi, after almost getting up off of Seiya falls back down on him surprised..."WHAT!" she chokes out

"Well it is rather late and they might get lost since its dark. Plus theres a thunderstorm. You guys can sleep down here in the living room, its only me, Daisy, and Usagi here so its all good" Mina says

"Yeah, plus Ami won't be back until another 2 weeks also. So theres no problem with that" Daisy added

After finally getting off of Seiya mumbling a sorry Usagi turns to Daisy and Mina and says, "What about Sammy? He lives here too you know, who knows how he'll act when he sees 3 guys that he's never met sleeping in our living room!" Usagi scolded

"Uh duh retard! He's at that camp until the parents get back," Daisy says while smacking Usagi in the back of the head.

Usagi then wrestles Daisy onto the floor and sits on her, "Ummm boys could you go into the kitchen? I need to talk to my sisters." Usagi says in an overly sweet tone

"What are you trying to do! Get us grounded for life? If the parents find out about this then we're screwed! Think about the consequences" Usagi scolds once the guys were out of the room.

"Yeah, but think about the benefits" says Mina while leaning back to stare at Yaten's butt in the kitchen

"Your sick you know that" Usagi laughs out and then becomes serious again. "We don't really even know them. We don't know who they are except that they're new in town and what their names are...if they even are their names"

"Usagi, Seiya saved your life remember! Or do you have some sort of memory lapse? I mean letting them spend the night is the least we can do to repay them for helping us find you" Daisy suggested

Defeated Usagi sighs and says "fine they can stay the night." Hearing this the eavesdropping trio of guys scream out happily.

Usagi raising her eyebrows points towards the kitchen and mouths "1-2...-3" and they jump into the kitchen. They tackle the guys down tickling them in the process. Caught off guard the guys suffered a couple minutes of tickling when they finally reversed it and started tickling the girls.

"Had enough yet, Usagi?" Seiya plays "You wanna give up now? I think its time you surrender!"

"No" Usagi breathes out in between laughs "I won't lose to you "

"Oohh really and why not?" Seiya asks amused

"Cause how can I lose to a guy who's fly is open?" Usagi states

Seiya embarassed looks down and sees that his fly was not open. In fact he doesn't even have a fly, he's wearing basketball shorts. Upon realizing that Usagi tricked him, he looks back up and sees that Usagi ran away to her room.

The remaining audience thought that this was hilarious and couldn't stop laughing until Seiya dumped a bowl of popcorn on them...

**A/N: NOT ALL CHAPTERS WILL BE THIS LONG, REVIEW PLEASE! FLAMES ARE WELCOME AND IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES I'LL FIX THEM!OH ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS, PLEASE SHARE! .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to get this over with, I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON...and the character Diego is completely mine!**

_**CHAPTER TWO:**_

The next morning Seiya woke up to singing. He looked around and concluded that it was coming from the bathroom. He was about to get up and listen to the voice through the door but it opened and he ran back to the couch where he was sleeping. He kept an eye cracked open and was greeted with the sight of Usagi soaking wet and wrapped in a towel, still singing.

Usagi then remembered that there were 3 guys sleeping in the living room stopped singing and walked faster towards the kitchen.

Before reaching the kitchen Usagi heard Seiya say "Why did you stop singing?"

Embarassed Usagi said "Uhh I didn't wanna wake any one up, but I guess I did. Sorry!" And with that she ran through the kitchen upstairs to her room to get changed and whatever. When doing this she gave Seiya a clear view of her legs and ass because the towel flew up.

"Damn, she has a beautiful body" he thought

Realizing that he was becoming hard, Seiya went to take a shower himself after going to Yaten's car to get a spare change of clothes out.

Usagi crept down the stairs 10 minutes later and started making coffee, she peeked her head into the living room and noticed that Seiya wasn't on the couch. She then stopped and listened, she was greeted by the sound of the shower running. "He must be taking a shower" she thought out loud.

After another 10 minutes the coffee was done and Usagi poured herself a cup and sat on the counter top. She was too enveloped in her thoughts to notice that Seiya came out into the living room from his shower wrapped only in a towel from his waist down. He picked up his clothes that he forgot to bring into the bathroom with him and was about to walk back into the bathroom when he saw Usagi staring at him.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind that I used your shower" Seiya said embarassed while running his hand through his damp brown locks. When Usagi didn't answer he said "Well I'm gunna go get changed now..."

Mentally kicking herself for not telling him that it was ok that he used the shower, actually from what she saw it seemed more than alright with her...she felt her face turning red as she realized that the whole time Seiya was standing there all she wanted to do was jump on him and well the rest is up to your imagination.

A couple minutes later Seiya walked back into the kitchen and Usagi said "Did you want some coffee? I just made some"

"Actually I was kinda wondering ifyoumightwanttogoouttobreakfastwithme" Seiya rambled

"What? I'm sorry I didn't catch that" Usagi said

Taking a deep breath and remembering to cross his fingers behind his back Seiya repeated "I was kinda wondering if you might want to go out to breakfast with me?" He looked up shyly to see Usagi with a surprised expression on her face and continued "I know where a really great breakfast restaurant is around here and they have good food and --"

"Sure" Usagi said smiling at his rambling

"What?" Seiya asked confused

"I said sure, I'll go out to breakfast with you, we have to leave a note for the others though" she told him "Oh and I'm gunna need to get changed again"

"You don't have to change you look fine" he said smiling happily

"I'd rather not go out to breakfast in sweats" Usagi said laughing as she walked back upstairs to her room to get changed.

She came back down dressed in a black and blue corset lace top and black jeans along with her vans. She had on thick black eyeliner and a grey/blue eyeshadow, along with clear lip gloss.

"Wow" Seiya whistled

"Lets go" Usagi said, trying not to let Seiya see her blush.

She left the note on the T.V. so that everyone would notice it and they left, taking her car with Seiya driving. She got her mom's yellow mazda 6 a year back and had it repainted to a bright blue.

During the car ride they talked about their favorite rock bands and blasted the local rock hits radio station.

They arrived at the restaurant and sat at a table towards the back by a huge window where if you looked out of it you'd see a brook flowing tranquily and surrounding the banks were roses, lillies, and lilac bushes. There were birds bathing in the brook and tending to their babies.

"Wow I never knew about this place, how'd you find it?" Usagi asked still staring out the window

"You like it?" Seiya asked exictedly

"Like it! I love it!" Usagi said smiling, she then got up and hugged Seiya "Thanks this place is great"

"You haven't even tried the food yet, which is the best part" Seiya said, feeling warm when she hugged him. Once she sat back down though, he felt cold and kind of empty, but he didn't let it show.

The waitor then walked up and winked at Usagi. He had blonde hair that was spiked up, brown eyes, and tan skin. "What can I get for the lovely lady?" he asked smiling.

After skimming through the menu Usagi ordered french toast, with sausages and a side of homefries.

"Wonderful" he said and then turned to Seiya and frowned "and what can I get for you, sir?" he asked kind of rudely.

"I'll have the same, thank you" Seiya replied

"Ok" then he turned to Usagi smiling again and said "the food will be ready momuntarily, would you like something to drink?"

"Oh, I'll have a cappicino thank you" Usagi said after closing her menu and handing it to the waitor.

"Would that be original or french vanilla?" the waitor asked

"French vanilla please" Usagi replied "What about you Seiya, what're you gunna get?"

"Umm I think I'll get an original espresso, thank you." Seiya said

"Sure" the waitor said rudely to Seiya "I'll be back" he said turning to Usagi, blowing a kiss at her.

After he walked off Usagi started laughing histerically.

"What's so funny?" Seiya asked, slightly peeved cause the waitor was flirting with Usagi.

"He, haha, was, haha, flirting with me, haha, and was being rude to you, haha" Usagi said. Upon looking at Seiya's face she calmed down a bit. "Either he doesn't know how to be subtle or he is one bipolar waitor..." Seiya laughed at that. Usagi than moved to the seat right next to Seiya.

Raising his eyebrows Seiya asked her "What're you doing?"

"I'm gunna have some fun and see how that waitor reacts if you and me are right next to each other" Usagi said

"Here he comes" Seiya said, amused and happy that Usagi was right next to him now.

Once the waitor walks up he's confused and looks at Usagi "Miss wouldn't you rather sit right over here so that you have more room?" he said trying to convince her to sit nearer to him so that when he came back he could look down her shirt again and maybe 'accidently' touch her boobs.

"I think she's fine where she is, thank you" Seiya said icily "She's going to be sitting next to me"

"Maybe she would rather choose for herself where she would rather sit" the waitor said forcing a smile on his face

"I'm good, I like sitting next to Seiya, he's great company" Usagi said seductively

"Right, of course, I'm sorry...here are you drinks your food will be out soon enough. Enjoy." the waitor choked out.

Once he left Seiya and Usagi started laughing. "Geez Seiya if I didn't know any better you were extremely pissed with that guy." Usagi said

"I was pissed at that guy, the only reason why he wanted you to sit over there was because when he first came over he looked down your shirt" Seiya said scowling in the waitors direction.

"Oh well maybe I should sit over there, we might get my share of the food for free" Usagi teased

"Don't even think about it" Seiya said while grabbing Usagi by the waist as she was pretending to move seats.

"Ohh your no fun" she said with a mock pout on her face

"I am too fun, just not when a waitor is staring down my date's shirt" Seiya replied sticking his tongue out at Usagi

"Oh so this is a date?" Usagi said wryly

"Yes..well I thought it was...I mean if you don't think it is then it's not..." Seiya said slightly embarassed

"I think this is a date" she whispered in his ear "I think that you like me Seiya"

Turning towards Usagi and looking into her eyes Seiya says "And what if it is a date and I do like you?"

"Well I guess you'll have to wait for my answer once I get back from the ladies room" Usagi said getting up and disappearing around the corner.

On her way to the bathroom Usagi was pulled into an employees only closet. "What the hell!" she said as she looked at who pulled her in there. "Umm excuse me I need to get to the ladies room" she said trying to get to the door.

"Oh no you don't, I saw the way you were looking at me, you want me and I'm happy to oblige...Forget about your date, you're going to have some fun with me right now" said the waitor from before while grinding his erection against Usagi

"No, stop!" Usagi screamed '_why do these things always have to happen to me!_ ' she thought

"Not until I get some from you" he said while pulling down his pants

"No!" Usagi screamed out as the waitor tried to pull down her pants. She then kneed him in the groin and got out of the closet and ran to the ladies room where she went to the bathroom and cleaned up. '_why didn't I knee him in the balls in the first place?_ ' she wondered.

She walked back to the table and saw Seiya holding the waitor up against the wall by his throat, Seiya looking pissed as hell and the waitor with a smug look on his face. She stood far away hidden by a plant but close enough to hear what they were saying and see what they were doing.

"She's a great fuck you know, and right now she's waiting for me. Get over it she doesn't want you, she wants a real man who'll give her what she wants." the waitor said

"That's bullshit, Usagi's not like that!" Seiya said in a low, dangerous voice "Now where is she? Did you do anything to her! I swear to god if you laid one hand on her..."

"Oh I didn't lay one hand, I used both hands and she used her mouth and opened her legs to me, get over it she doesn't want you" the waitor said, not at all fazed by Seiya's threats

"Don't you dare talk about her like that, she's not like the other girls around. She doesn't sleep with a guy she just met! She's not like that at all...she respects herself and she's smart and funny and beautiful...Shes' not the kinda girl who lets people use her, and on top of that she wouldn't give shallow jerk offs like you a second glance! Now don't make me ask you again, where the hell is Usagi!" Seiya all but whispered.

"I told you man, she's waiting for me now let me go, I'd rather not leave her naked and alone right now, who knows if that slut will find someone else to fuck." the waitor said

"You asshole" Seiya said and punched the waitor in the face, knocking him to the ground. The waitor the got up and tackled Seiya down. They were in an all out brawl until Usagi stood up from her hiding spot and screamed "STOP IT!" Seiya got off of the waitor and said "I'm sorry Usagi...he was saying stuff about you and well..."

"It's ok Seiya, I saw and heard the whole thing" Usagi said smiling at Seiya "thank you" She then turned towards the waitor who still had that smug look on his face when he said "Hey baby, what are you doing in your clothes and out of that closet?"

Seiya was about to punch the guy again but Usagi beat him to it. She punched the waitor in the face causing his nose to bleed more and then she kicked him in the balls. "Don't you ever talk to me or about me like that again. I didn't do anything with you, you pulled me into that damn closet and tried to force yourself upon me. I would never do anything with an ass like you." she said

"Hey Usagi I'm not thinking that you want to stick around for breakfast anymore" Seiya suggested

"I'm sorry Seiya, our date was ruined..." Usagi said regretfully

"Hey its ok, we can go out for lunch or dinner later instead" he said smiling "plus its already 11:30 now, so we can go and get some lunch somewhere else if you want"

"I'd like that" Usagi said as she took Seiya's hand and they walked out of the restaurant back to the car.

"It's too bad, I really liked that place..." Usagi said

"Yea me too, hopefully that guy gets fired so we can actually go there and eat peacefully" Seiya replied "Last time I was there, there were only middle aged ladies as the waitresses there. I guess they ran out of employees."

"Hey turn right here, lets eat at the mall" Usagi said

"Ok" Seiya said as he parked the car. "Where would you like to eat?"

"Umm how about Subway?" Usagi answered

"Sure lets go order" Seiya said while leading Usagi towards Subway

After eating -- Usagi a meatball sub and Seiya a turkey sub -- they walked around for a little bit. Seiya went to go and get blizzards for them at dairy queen while Usagi stood off to the side waiting. Then someone walked by and spilled their drink on her when they tripped. "Oh my gosh I'm soo sorry...Usagi?" the person said

"It's alright...Hey Lita how're you doing?" Usagi said, forgetting about the soda down her shirt she hugs Lita

"I'm good, I'm really sorry about the soda, I tripped and well you know how clumsy I am" Lita said

"Haha yea sure, you clumsy, alright. Oh Lita this is Seiya" Usagi said introducing Seiya as he came over with the blizzards

"Hey" Seiya said "I'll be right back I'll get some napkins"

"Damn Usagi how'd you score him, he's sexy as hell" Lita said eyeing Seiya

"Hey back off Lita he's mine, plus you have Ken remember?" Usagi said smiling

"Yea yea yea I know, well I have to go I'm meeting Ken at the movies, see ya at school later ok?" Lita said while running towards the theaters.

"Was that one of your friends from school?" Seiya asked coming back over with the napkins "Hey what happened to your shirt its all wet?"

"Haha yea that was Lita, she must've been daydreaming, anyways she accidently spilled her soda on me." Usagi said

"Come on" Seiya said dragging Usagi towards DEB

"Where are we going?" Usagi asked

"I am going to get you a new shirt so that you don't have to wear that wet sticky one all day" Seiya said

"What about our blizzards? We can't eat them in the store! And its ok, my shirt will dry, Seiya" Usagi said

"Oh I forgot about the blizzards. We'll finish these then we're getting you a new shirt no matter what" Seiya ordered

"Yes sir" Usagi laughed rolling her eyes as she grabbed her blizzard from his hand "thanks"

They sat down on the edge by the fountain and ate their blizzards and talked about stuff, mostly school. Once they were done Usagi forgot all about getting a new shirt and Seiya pulled her into DEB. "Ok I'm not good at clothes, cause I'm a guy, but whatever you try on I wanna see, ok?" Seiya said

"Why do I have to show you?" Usagi said

"Cause I'm buying you the shirt and cause you know that you wanna show me" he said arrogantly

"Fine" she said while browsing through the shirts. 10 minutes later she walked towards the dressing booth with 2 shirts in her hands.

The first shirt was black and said rebel on it in silver with skulls around it, and the second shirt was a dark blue tank top with black lace and beads decaling over top the blue. When she showed Seiya the first shirt he said "I like that one, but lets see the next one"

She went back into the booth and tried on the second shirt and walked out. She saw a wide-eyed Seiya shaking his head yes to this shirt. "Soo this one?" Usagi asked

"Yes definitly it looks great, go look in the mirror for yourself" Seiya said pushing her towards the mirror. Low and behold Usagi looked at herself in the mirror and Seiya was right, the shirt was perfect for her, it brought out her eyes, showed off her body, and just looked great altogether.

"Ok, this one" she said smiling.

They bought the shirt, with Usagi wearing it out of the store and kept her other shirt in a bag. "Thanks Seiya" Usagi said after they walked around in a comfortable silence for a while. "Hey no problem, I didn't want you walking around in an uncomfortable shirt all day" he said

Usagi then leaned up and kissed Seiya on the cheek and continued walking as if nothing happened. Seiya surprised smiled and said "what was that for"

She replied saying "For everything, for today and for yesterday" still not looking at him she kept walking until he grabbed her wrist and made her turn around towards him and look him in the eye he smiled and said "That's all I get?"

"Well.." Usagi was about to say but was cut off by Seiya's lips crashing down on hers. She didn't respond at first but then kissed him back. The kiss was sweet and playful, and neither of them wanted it to stop. They were interrupted however by Mina, Daisy, Yaten, and Diego who were walking in the mall earlier and noticed the couple in a lip lock

Embarassed they both pulled away, looked at each other and laughed nervously..."Heyy you guys, when did you wake up? Did you get our note? Hope you guys are having fun..Bye!" Usagi said then grabbed Seiya's hand and they ran away and hid in a photo booth. "I am never gunna hear the end of this" Usagi mumbled to herself while peeking out of the curtain on the booth to see if they were followed.

"You don't regret it do you?" Seiya asked kinda disappointed, but he got his answer as Usagi started kissing him again, this time sucking on his bottom lip asking for entrance into his mouth. He granted her and soon dominated the kiss. They were so sucked into the kiss that they didn't notice Daisy slip in and set up the camera to take pictures of them. After the last flash they broke the kiss to breath and thats when Usagi noticed the pictures being printed out of the thing in front of them and said "Did you pay for pictures?"

"No...I don't like having my picture taken" Seiya replied equally confused as he picked up the pictures. That's when they heard the laughing outside of the booth and heard Mina say "Hey Usagi how was the kiss? How about you get out of there so that other people can get their turns"

Embarassed they both got out of the booth and Usagi glared at Mina and Daisy..."That was wrong you guys"

"Who cares, neither of you even noticed you were too busy tonguing each other" Mina said while turning around and imitating Usagi and Seiya

"Hey you wanna go and see a movie?" Seiya whispered in Usagi's ear. Usagi smiled and nodded her head and said "We'll see you guys later we're going to go home now see ya!" and they both ran out of the mall and into another entrance so they could go see a movie with out their siblings noticing. Laughing they arrived at the theatre and decided that none of the movies looked interesting so they walked back out to Usagi's car and just started driving around. They got lost and just parked the car in a random parking lot and started talking and listening to music in the car.

"Hey Usagi, do you like the beach?" Seiya asked randomly

"yeah, why?" Usagi asked while nodding her head to the song on the radio

"Well I was wondering if you and your sisters wanted to come back to California with Yaten, Diego, and me this weekend so we can get the rest of our stuff and come meet our friends and whatever. They're holding a going away party for us. I know, I know its kinda late for a going away party but alot of people were busy so yea they're going to have a beach party and well did you want to come?" Seiya asked

"Well I'll have to talk to my sisters, but they'll probably say yes...And we're going to have to get bathing suits...so yea I'd love to go, it'll be fun seeing california, I've never been there before" Usagi answered

"Great! Its just a small town and there's not many tourists that go there and I only have a few friends that're going to the party so it wont be crowded, and you'll have alot of fun!" Seiya said exicetedly, almost like a little boy.

_**That weekend...**_

"Ok we're set to go" Seiya said after loading the last piece of carry-on luggage into the compartments above.

"Uhh Seiya?" Usagi said nervously after Seiya sat down next to her

"Yea Usagi" Seiya asked, concern lacing his voice "What's wrong?"

"Well..I..uh...did you want the window seat?" Usagi quickly

"Sure" Seiya said

"Its just that...I'm afraid of heights..." Usagi said

"Oh is that it?" Seiya teased

"What do you mean is that it!" Usagi said with a huff

"Well I just thought you didn't want that attractive lady in the seat across the aisle that was hitting on me earlier to make another move on me" he arrogantly

"Well maybe that's cause I'm the only one that can make any moves on you" Usagi whispered into his ear huskily, before she turned to sit back down.

"That's not fair" he said with a fake pout

"Get over it, nothing's fair" Usagi teased, then stuck her tongue out at him

Seiya then pulled Usagi into a deep kiss, tilting her head in the process to delve further into her mouth. Usagi broke the kiss once she realized that they were getting looks from the people around them. Embarassed she pulled away from Seiya

"You know we could've lasted longer than that" he said checking his watch "Atleast another 2 minutes" he said with an evil smirk on his face

"Don't even think about it" Usagi said while inching away from Seiya

"Think about what" Seiya said innocently as he kept inching closer to Usagi whenever she moved back "This?" he asked as he grabbed her lips in a quick kiss before Usagi fell backwards landed on someone that just happened to be passing by.

"Oh! I'm so sorry" she said hurriedly and kept rambling on about how sorry she was until she was interrupted by a smooth, husky male voice

"You know you can get off my lap whenever you want" he started off rudely "...but you can also stay as long as you want" he whispered the last part into her ear

Usagi then looked up at the guy she was sitting on. He was gorgeous, he had dark ebony hair that fell lazily over his eyes, beautiful sapphire eyes that she felt herself drown in, and a lopsided grin...she melted on the spot...you know how she loves those side ways grins. They're just so damn sexy. And she can't forget his oh-so-sexy body...The body that she happened to be sitting on...Remembering this Usagi jumped up.

"Oh I'm sorry I really am...It's just that...I was kinda avoiding my friend" Usagi said

"Oh, your boyfriend?" the gorgeous stranger asked

"...Yea" she said '_Unfortunately_' she thought in her head as she stared at the gorgeous stranger, but instantly felt bad afterwards. Seiya saved her life, she owed him so that's why she's with him.

"Oh" he said kinda disappointed "Well I wouldn't want to keep you from him, I'll see you around, Ms. ?"

"Usagi, my names Usagi" she replied

"Well, Usagi, I guess I'll see you around then huh?" he asked with a wink

"Not if I can help it" Seiya said when he walked up and grabbed Usagi "C'mon Usagi lets go" he said giving a scowl to the strange guy that was hitting on his girlfriend and started pulling her back to their seats

"Wait!" Usagi shouted while being dragged away "You never told me your name!"

"It's Mamoru" he said smiling at her.

**A/N: NOT ALL CHAPTERS WILL BE THIS LONG, REVIEW PLEASE! FLAMES ARE WELCOME AND IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES I'll FIX THEM!OH ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS, PLEASE SHARE! .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to get this over with, I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!**

**And now for a shout out to my reviewers:**

**_Anonymosity_: hey thanks for the heads up, I'll make sure from now on my updates are spell checked and tasteful in grammar and spelling**

**_bunnybabie_: yea the playful moon between Mamoru and Usagi will play a huge part later I'm sure, also if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them**

**_JasMIaka_: well I'm continuing as fast as I can and I will try to fulfill my promise to my readers to give them 2 chapters per update, and I'll try my very best to get them in by the end of this week.**

**_Spaceman: uhh no idea what to say to you...eCookies huh? I'm good you can keep them P_**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**(((bold and italicized things are flashbacks and italics are thoughts)))**

Last time on When Everything Goes Wrong:

_**"Not if I can help it" Seiya said when he walked up and grabbed Usagi "C'mon Usagi lets go" he said giving a scowl to the strange guy that was hitting on his girlfriend and started pulling her back to their seats**_

_**"Wait!" Usagi shouted while being dragged away "You never told me your name!" **_

_**"It's Mamoru" he said smiling at her.**_

**Usagi's P.O.V.:**

_'Mamoru' _Usagi repeated the name in her head yet again '_I wonder if I'll ever see him again'_

_**"Usagi, stay away from that guy! I don't like the look in his eyes!" Seiya warned her**_

_**Although she knew she should let Seiya believe that she's listening, Usagi couldn't get her mind off of Mamaru. He was so mysterious, yet she felt as though she could figure him out just by letting herself drown in those eyes. His beautiful sapphire eyes that -**_

_**"USAGI!" Seiya's voice interrupted her streams of compliments she thought fitting for his eyes "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!"**_

_**"Huh? oh yea sure what ever you say Seiya" Usagi said half-aware of what was going on**_

_**"So you'll avoid that guy?" Seiya said with disgust clearly lacing his words as though to ask her to stay away from a disgusting pig.**_

_**"That GUY's name happens to be MAMORU. And he was a perfect gentleman which you hardly are at the moment!" Usagi yelled at Seiya "Honestly Seiya, it was YOUR fault I even fell on the guy" 'although I didn't mind it one bit' she mentall added to herself. "If anything most people would be rude and pissed off to say the least for some girl to fall on them when they just happened to be walking by! And for that matter when I tell you not to even think about kissing me, mind you, heed my words. A girl's kisses are not yours to steal. I have half a mind right now to just go and sit with Mamoru. Atleast he's a gentleman!" Usagi said in her rage 'Actually I have a whole mind to sit with Mamoru, but I don't know if he'll appreciate the company...' she thought to herself**_

_**"Usagi...I-" Seiya started**_

_**"No, Seiya honestly I don't want to hear it, I'm going to take a nap" Usagi interrupted**_

_**Defeated Seiya put on his headphones and started watching the airline movie. An hour or so later he eventually drifted off to sleep.**_

"I wonder what he's doing right now? Maybe I should walk by and maybe start up a conversation with him? No, that'd be rude and maybe a little uncalled for." Usagi though outloud while contemplating ideas on how to confront Mamoru. "Perhaps I'll 'accidently' fall on him again. No...No! I can't do that he'd think that I'm a klutz. Oh what the heck! Who am I kidding, I don't even know where he sits!" Usagi sighed in frustration. "I guess there's no use and trying to find him I'd look desperate or stupid even. Mind as well get some sleep."

As the blonde fell asleep, a man chuckled to himself. _'All the little bunny had to do was look behind her and across the row one seat' _he thought, laughing out loud, meanwhile gaining the attention of the passengers around him who were giving him peculiar stares. _'Oh great I'm talking to myself first of all, and now people think I'm a psycho. Could this flight possible get any more eventful?' _he thought to himself. "Ha the only way this ride could get more eventful would be if a fight were to ensue" Mamoru said, not noticeing that he said that out loud he gained some more suspicious looks and bowed his head in embarassment. _'Once that little spit fire left things have gone haywire' _he remarked to himself.

**Mamoru's P.O.V.:**

"Not if I can help it" that guy who he guessed to be Usagi's boyfriend spit out sending him a glare. _'The hell is wrong with that guy' _Mamoru thought to himself as he felt his temper get out of hand when he saw that guy walk up and grab Usagi

"C'mon Usagi lets go" he said sending a scowl my way. '_Man that guy is strange' _Mamoru thought. He was just about to dismiss the encounter with this sexy little bunny when he heard her scream out "Wait! You never told me your name!"

"It's Mamoru" he said smiling. _'Wow and here I thought she was just some klutzy blonde who wouldn't have noticed whether or not she found out my name until later' _he thought

_'I wonder if that guy controls her all the time' _Mamoru asked himself, only to be answered by the guy in question

Usagi, stay away from that guy! I don't like the look in his eyes!" the guy warned the inattentive bunny

_'Tsk Tsk she's gunna get scolded for not paying attention. I wonder what she's so deep in thought about' _Mamoru wondered to himself

"USAGI! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!" the guy screamed at the seeminly unaware blonde

"Huh? oh yea sure what ever you say Seiya" Usagi said

_'Obviously she wasn't listening, HA why should she listen to this Seiya guy any ways? I'm not a bad guy...and heyyy what look in my eyes, I'll have that little pop star wannabe know that my eyes don't have any particular look to them. Well other than sexy. It's not that I'm conceited or obsessed with myself, I have enough girls fawning over me to be conceited and obsessed for me'_ Mamoru thought, frowning at Seiya's words.

"So you'll avoid that guy?" Seiya asked

_'Hey, I resent the hidden meaning in that! It's not like I'm some sort of disgusting pig. I swear that guy is possessive, what is he jealous of me? I hardly even spoke to the girl. Although if she were mine I would be possessive too. DAMN she's sexy, but in an innocent beautiful kind of way. Not a full-on physical dirty kind of sexy'_ he thought before tuning in on the suddenly fuming girl.

"That GUY's name happens to be MAMORU. And he was a perfect gentleman which you hardly are at the moment!" she practically screamed at him

_'Wow, that girl is some spit fire, OW!' he thought 'Wait did I really jsut think that! How humiliating, in my head or not I can still keep managing to embarass myself lately. Pityful, no?'_

"Honestly Seiya, it was YOUR fault I even fell on the guy"

_'Heyy now tiger, you know you enjoyed being on my lap, so don't blame it on him. He doesn't deserve the praise'_

"If anything most people would be rude and pissed off to say the least for some girl to fall on them when they just happened to be walking by! And for that matter when I tell you not to even think about kissing me, mind you, heed my words. A girl's kisses are not yours to steal. I have half a mind right now to just go and sit with Mamoru. Atleast he's a gentleman!" she said totally engrossed in her rage

_'Yea atleast I'm a gentleman, plus it's kinda hard to be rude when you have a blonde goddess on top of you'_

"Usagi...I-" that Seiya guy started to apologize

"No, Seiya honestly I don't want to hear it, I'm going to take a nap" Usagi interrupted.

_'Oh wow she told him off. He looks like he could crawl into a corner and cower if he could find one right now. And he stole kisses from her? How desperate and possessive could this guy get? No one touches my Usako like that. MY Usako? where did that come from? Usako, yea I like that. I will make you mine Usako, and when I do I promise to treat you better than that Justin Timberlake impersonator' _Mamoru thought, making a mental vow to himself to get Usagi for himself.

(A/N: As you can tell I'm not much of a Seiya fan. Yea so I let him have his glory in the beginning of the story, but come on Mamoru is just too much of a sexy beast to leave out of a proper Sailor Moon romance. Plus what better couple is there in Sailor Moon other than Mamo-chan and Usako. Their pet names are just too cute for each other . Anyways I'll stop rambling now and get back to the story)

**A/n: Ok so I know I promised to update 2 chapters everytime I update but I'm loaded with school work and I'm thin on ideas. Sorry about this really short chapter, but I got lazy and decided that was enough. Plus would you rather a long chapter in another week or a semi-short one a couple days later? Any ways, KEEP REVIEWING AND I'LL WORK HARDER ON GETTING CHAPTER 4 UP FOR YOU!**


	4. Author's Note

**Just to get this over with, I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!!**

**SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!**

**Sorry I'm too lazy to mention all of your names right now, so an all-over thank you is good enough right? I am thinking of you!!...**

**So yeah sorry for the chapter delay, I have been swamped with projects and papers to write, along with my sister getting married and all of my other sisters getting boyfriends.**

**My depression on being the only single one in my house, as always, is kicking in some more, so I should have more time to write more to my stories for you.**

**Bittersweet, eh?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Just to get this over with, I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!!**

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I really am thinking of you all!**

**

* * *

_After the flight:_**

"Hey Usa, you wanna go shopping?" Mina asked.

"Sure why not? Daisy you wanna go too?" Usagi replied.

"Naw, I'm good. Me and Diego are going to hang out. Maybe go catch a movie. What about the other guys?" Daisy said.

"Ahh, we're good. You girls go have fun, okay?" Yaten said.

"Yeah we're going to go and catch up with some of our old friends. We'll all meet up back at the house at 9 tonight for the party, okay?" Seiya said.

"Ok!" They all said as they went their seperate ways. Before Usagi walked away he pulled her aside and whispered to her "Hey, are you still mad at me?"

"Mad? About what? The fact that you were bad mouthing Mamoru even though he was being nice? Honestly Seiya get a grip over yourself. Jealousy is unattractive." Usagi whispered back.

_With Mina and Usagi at the mall:_

"Took us long enough to get a damn taxi!" Mina complained

"Oh get over it, Mina. We're here at the mall aren't we? We have credit cards, too. What's there to complain about?" Usagi said.

"Yeah you're right. Ooh Victoria's Secret! Let's go, Usa!" Mina said as she dragged Usagi into the store.

**

* * *

"Uhh yeah Mina I'm going to go and get something to eat. Since you're still buying out the store I'll meet up with you back here in a half hour." Usagi said before she left the store.**

"Ok then Usa!" Mina yelled out of the store "Oooh this is cute!"

After walking around the mall for a while Usagi decided that she wanted to get something to eat. She didn't want to stay with Mina the whole time at Victoria's Secret cause she was getting bored so she made up an excuse that Mina wouldn't question. "Hmm, I'm in the mood for pizza!"

After finishing her pizza, Usagi realized it was time to meet back up with Mina. As she was about to turn the corner, she ran right into someone and they both fell down. "I'm so sorry, are you ok?!" She asked.

**

* * *

Mamoru just happened to be walking around the mall thinking about the beautiful blonde that he met on the plane when he turned a corner and someone ran into him, making him fall on the ground with the person on top of him.**

"I'm so sorry, are you ok?!" He heard the person asked. He opened his eyes and realized it was Usagi. '_What luck!'_

"Yeah, I'm fine, Usagi." he said.

"Wait, how-? Mamoru!" she said.

"Hey, and here I thought I'd never see you again. We need to stop meeting like this, don't you think?" He said.

"oh, right yeah. Sorry about that." She said as she tried to get up, but she couldn't.

"Uhh, Usagi, you can get off of me now" He said. '_If she stays on me any longer, she's going to meet more than I plan on showing her at the moment'_

"I would if I could, but I'm stuck!" He heard her say. '_Oh no this is so embarassing' _Usagi thought as she realized her belt chain was stuck in his zipper.

"What do you mean you're stuck?" he asked confused.

"Uhh Mamoru, do you think you could unzipper your pants?" Usagi asked, blushing.

"What?!" he asked. "Well Usagi, I never took you for that kinda person. Wouldn't you rather go on a date first?" he joked, all the while smirking arrogantly.

"That's not what I meant, baka! My belt chain is stuck on your zipper. So if you don't mind I'd like to get it back, without feeling you up or breaking it." she said annoyed.

"Oh, right" he said as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He tried to get the chain undone, but couldn't. "Uh, Usagi, one problem. It won't come off"

"What do you mean it won't come off?! Let me try" Usagi said. She fidgeted with the chain trying to get it undone as well, not knowing what she was doing to Mamoru.

_'Ok. Mamoru. Clean thoughts, clean thoughts. Do not what so ever think about the hot blonde goddess who happens to have her hands very near your -. No! Think uh ok, Think of cars. Usagi standing in a bikini by your sports car. No! uh think football. Usagi in a sexy cheerleading outfit while you're winning the game. Shit! Beryl! think Beryl! THink of Beryl by your car in a bikini. Ok its working. THink of her as a cheerleader cheering you on, making you lose the football game cause you're that disturbed.' _As he thought all of those things he felt himself calm down and eventually get disgusted enough towards the end to not realize that Usagi was done getting her chain untangled.

"Mamoru? Hello? Moon to Mamoru!" Usagi said.

"Oh, uh. You done yet?" he asked

"Yup, you can get off the floor and zip up yourself now if you want. I see a buncha security guards making their way over here. If they were all girls with pleased faces on, I wouldn't be too scared. But they're all chubby male security guards with pleased faces on. Hmm Mamoru, looks like you attract both sexes." Usagi teased.

"What?!" he said as he quickly zipped himself up and hid behind Usagi. He peered over her shoulder and heard her laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Haha, you are so full of yourself! You really thought that there were guy security guards coming over here to check you out?!" Usagi said.

"You know Usagi, your boyfriend wouldn't be exactly too happy to know that you're with me right now. Not to mention the fact that you now know what color and kind of boxers I wear." He said smugly.

"Who cares about Seiya? I'm through with him after this weekend. He's always jealous of any guy that happens to look my way, and he thinks he owns me. Plus what makes you think that I was looking at your boxers?" Usagi asked.

"What wouldn't make me think that? I mean why else would you take so long to untangle your chain? I bet it was all on purpose." he said, whispering into her ear. She felt his hot breath on her neck and shivered in pleasure. In the background she could hear the clock strike 5. '_Hmm it's 5 o' clock already. Holy crap it's 5 o'clock I was supposed to meet Mina a half hour ago, Shit!'_

"Uhh, I have to go!" Usagi said as she ran towards Victoria's Secret in search for Mina.

_'Slipped out of my grip, yet again. I wonder if I'll see her again. Maybe we'll have some more random encounters again. It is a small world, after all' _Mamoru thought as he walked towards the parking lot to go back to his apartment. Little did he know, someone was watching his little escapade with Usagi just then, and they weren't happy about it.

**A/N: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS THAT PERSON BERYL? MAYBE SEIYA EVEN? WHO KNOWS IT COULD BE SOMEONE ELSE OUT TO GET USAGI OR MAMORU FOR THEMSELVES. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AGAIN SOON!**


	6. Help Me Out?

Ok, so I know you're all going to hate me if you like this story. I don't know where to go after this. I am seriously grasping for ideas. I'm thinking of just ending the story there, no nevermind that's not even an option cause it wouldn't make sense to end it like that unless I make a sequal. Soo since I have no ideas I cannot make a sequal. I'll try to end the story in the next chapter. Maybe I'll figure out a solution tonight. I don't know. I think I'll just wait this story out and see if any ideas come to me. I'm sorry if you really like this story and this upsets you. Hey if you have any ideas, don't hesitate to tell me! Well that is if you want to share it.

**IF ANYONE WANTS TO MAYBE BE A CO-WRITER WITH ME ON THIS, THAT WOULD BE GREAT! MAYBE THEY COULD HELP ME MAKE IT A BETTER STORY? **

Well thanks for your time!

Headdurr ,


	7. Chapter 5

"GAahhhh I'm going to hurt that bitch! How dare she touch my Mamoru like that?! Ohhh I'll break her!" a woman with red hair said, throwing things every where.

"Calm down, Beryl. Usagi is with me. She's too nice to break it off with me, even if she likes this Mamoru Chiba. I'll make sure he knows that she's mine, and you can have him to yourself. Now stop throwing a bitch fit and tell me why you called me here? I have a party to get to." a man said.

"Oh right, Seiya, I want to go to the party. Nah-uh I know what you're going to say and I think that this party will be the perfect time for me to befriend Usagi. I could manipulate her before she even knows that I know Mamoru. He'll be as good as mine!" Beryl said.

"Oh alright, but no funny business!" Seiya said.

* * *

That night at the party Usagi is walking around the beach in a blue/black lacy bikini with a jean skirt and a jacket on top. "Hey Seiya, we need to talk." she said.

_'We REALLY need to talk. After I met Mamoru I can't stop thinking about him, then our run-in at the mall is still nagging me. He's so gorgeous and I can't help but be totally attracted to him. I'm going to break up with him. I know it will hurt and I'm going to feel very guilty. But I can't keep leading him on. My feelings have changed and I don't want to hurt him later on.'_ she thought.

"Yeah, what is it sweetie?" Seiya said, looking nervous.

"I-uh...I want to break up. Wait, let me finish. Lately I've been thinking, I just don't feel the same for you anymore. I'm sorry, but I can't stay with you. It would be unfair to you for me to keep leading you on and making you think that I love you. I do love you Seiya, I'm just not IN love with you anymore. And now that I think about it, I don't think I ever was IN love with you. I think I was just in love with the whole romantic way we came to be together. I'm sorry." she said, trying not to look into his eyes.

"Is it that Mamoru guy? Is that why you don't love me anymore? Huh? You're gunna be a whore and run off with the next guy that lays eyes on you!? Well here, how about Joe here? Would you fuck him? Huh!? Just get the fuck away from me Usagi, I can't even look at you anymore." Seiya said angrily.

"Seiya, I-"

"No just go Usagi. If you could please go to a hotel or something and leave tomorrow. Now excuse me while I go talk to people that actually care for me." he said dramatically and started walking away.

"I'm sorry that he reacted that way, Usagi. If you need someone to talk to, let me know."

"Thank you, uhh. I'm sorry do I know you?" Usagi asked confused.

"Oh right, I'm Beryl. A friend of Seiya's. Don't worry he'll get over it, he's just heartbroken. Oh oh oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to lay on the guilt." Beryl said.

"Oh no, it's ok. I know you didn't mean to. Thank you for your offer, and it was nice meeting you, but I have to go." Usagi said.

"Same here, but wait. If you don't mind me asking. Why have your feelings changed?" she asked.

"I-I really don't know." Usagi said as she walked away.

BREAK

_'There's nothing like a nice walk on the beach. Hello who is that?' _Mamoru thought as he strolled down his private beach.

"Um, excuse me, Miss. This is a private beach. If you're lost I can have my driver take you home-Usagi?!" he said.

* * *

A/N: So yeah I haven't updated this story since Kami-sama knows when. Hope you liked this chapter! I'm in the process of writing the next one. I am also writing a sequel to my story Crystal Rain and updating Next Time Check the Gas. Please check them out! Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
